


Say Please

by palalavras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Beka, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fem!Yuri, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, cross dressing, feminization kink, the dark recesses of my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalavras/pseuds/palalavras
Summary: I'm embarrassed to say this wrote itself.





	1. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

Otabek shoved Yuri face first into the mattress, his sheer nighty spreading like wings around him.

"You could poke a hole in the mattress with your stilettos. Daddy treated you right with these red bottoms didn't he?"

Yuri turned his face to the side to whimper something like yes.

"I need to hear it, baby."

"Y-yes daddy. Thank you."

"Shh, don't cry. I'm going to take care of you. Get on your knees."

Trembling, Yuri moved onto all fours, his stiletto heels just hanging off the mattress edge, the short sheer gown riding up to expose a tight, matching lace g string in matching eye searing purple. It made the pale smooth expanse of his skin nearly glow. His ass was firm and perfect and so close.

Otabek hooked a finger into the scratchy fabric and yanked. Yuri gasped and bucked up. He kept pulling, knowing that the fabric would be uncomfortably tight against his balls. Yuri's head fell and he nearly dry heaved. Otabek guessed that if his princess wasn't wearing a cock ring, his pretty little dick would be leaking uncontrollably. He worked both hands under the fabric to massage those two perfect globes.

"Baby I can see you got ready for me. I'm going to fill your sweet cunt up. Stuff you full until it's leaking down your perfect thighs. You're already leaking for me. Let me have a taste."

Otabek pulled the thong to his mid thighs, restricting his movement. Making the perfect picture of submission. His sweet fairy ass up in his bed, dressed so sweet just for him.

He buried his nose in the cleft of his ass and in broad strokes tasted that sweet little bud. Musky, faint lube, perfume. He'd never have enough.

"Yuri, your sweet little cunt is driving me mad. What should I do?"

Yuri's arms were already starting to shake.

"Please-- ah!"

He had pushed in both thumbs and let his other fingers squeeze his pert little ads.

"Please what?"

"Please, ahhh, please fill me up." Yuri was gasping.

"I will baby, don't you worry. But first."

Otabek added his tongue back to his two inserted fingers and lapped at the entrance. He pulled his thumbs slowly apart and darted a stiff tongue into the sweet center. He flicked just inside the opening in purposeful strokes. The globes beneath his hands had started to shake.

"You're impatient, aren't you?"

Otabek removed his fingers which felt cold in the empty air. He circled to the front the bed where he could admire Yuri's flushed face and blown pupils. He was gasping like a drowning man. Better occupy that mouth then.

Otabek unzipped his black slacks and pulled out his hard, aching cock. Jesus this angel really did something to him. Hands in soft yellow hair, he guided the red bitten mouth to his cock and instructed, "get me wet for you baby."

Otabek pushed his cock in roughly until his hit the back of his throat.

From here he could see Yuri's soft lashes framed against his pink cheeks, silky hair falling into his eyes. For all his shaking, Yuri sucked decidedly. A man on a mission.

Otabek pulled Yuri's mouth off with a slick pop. He crouched into his space, hands still holding his face.

"That was too good. Do you think if I get off now I'll let you take that pretty little ring off? I don't think so."

Otabek leaned into the surprised face of Yuri, pulled his hair so that his neck arched perfectly and painfully, and pressed their mouths together. He made his lover aware who was in charge and plunged his tongue in, tasting the gums, the tongue, the roof of the mouth of his little Russian. He sucked at his bottom lip and tongue like a dying man. Yuri was his girl and no one else's. Abruptly he pulled away and Yuri nearly canted forward in response. If he looked anything like Yuri did now, flushed, dark eyed, then this wouldn't last very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since when did cream pies become taboo? In porn you can go straight to the ass but boy what a weirdo if you actually come inside another person. 
> 
> #showerthoughts
> 
> Chapter titles are Lady Gaga songs because she's great and probably has a daddy kink.


	2. The Edge of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A climax we can all enjoy.
> 
> (I'll see myself out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you thirsty friends reading this at 4am. Don't worry, mama got you.
> 
> Unbetad, un-proof read.

Otabek rounded the bed to his original roosting spot. Yuri was still trembling on all fours, a perfect, biblically perfect picture spread out like a vision on the expanse of the mattress.

"Yura, baby, are you ready to be fed? Pumped full of me?"

"Y-yes..."

"Yes what?" Otabek paused, one hand resting on an ass cheek and the other guiding his stiff leaking sock.

Yuri looked back at him over his shoulder, only his dark lidded eyes viewable through his mane of hair.

"Yes... daddy."

Otabek swore he felt his own dick twitch in hand at that.

"Look straight, Yura." He reluctantly faced the bare wall again. He just needed to trust his daddy.

He moved one long finger around his fairy's opening.

"Baby you feel so good. I'm going to make you feel good, too."

At that Otabek guided his throbbing dick into the tight warm opening and barely kept from hissing. The thong just barely chafed his aching balls as he plunged forward in one smooth movie. Yuri remained steadfastly in place like a good girl.

He buried himself all the way then spent a moment relishing the clench around him. Unlike anything.

He pulled out slowly, inch by inch, then slammed in to the hilt. Yuri pitched forward and nearly upended himself. That wouldn't do.

"Stay in place or I'll make you and you'll have a blue leaking cock for the rest of the night."

He grabbed him by the hips, leaving red fingerprints and pulling his hips back when he snapped forward. Slow out, fast in. The build was delicious. Every thrust sent Yuri closer to the headboard. On the fifth thrust it became a danger of knocking him unconscious.

Otabek put a hand on the blonde head in front of him and pushed it into the mattress so Yuri was now face down and ass up. Submissive, obedient, perfect.

He moved his hands to clench and pull apart the cheeks in front of him. Every other thrust brought a desperate gasp from the one beneath him. He dug his fingernails in, hard, and thought about making it last. The idea was immediately rejected.

"Relax, babe, I'm about to fill you up, make you so full."

A kitten like hiccup and reactionary clench sent Otabek over the edge. He pumped erratically, his come filling the sweet tight cunt around him. He buried to the hilt, trembling in effort, and yanked Yuri's hips forward to seal them. He drew halfway out and plunged in a final time, shivery aftershocks almost painful.

Still buried, he put his hand in Yuri's soft hair and gently pushed his turned face further into the mattress. His cheeks were red and pupils blown and there was a slight line of spit running from the corner of his mouth. Otabek's other hand came to Yuri's pliant mouth and he plunged two fingers in. Yuri breathed shallow around them.

"No, babe, you need to suck."

Yuri blinked then suckled the fingers in his mouth. Otabek pulled his fingers out slowly and stretched down his bottom lip, exposing his gums. He pinched his bottom lip then guided his half hard cock out of the warm ring of muscle. He took a moment to rub the head against his sensitive rim.

"Don't move. I want you to stay like that. Clench your ass to soak in all of my cum."

Yuri whimpered and his hands clenched in the sheets. He looked absolutely wrecked.

Otabek stepped back to admire his work. His ass was in the air, red hand prints marring that pale perfect ass, cum dribbling from his weeping cunt down his smooth thigh, thong so tight it left imprints where it was pulled down. By the headboard his face was buried in the sheets to hide his exertion, hands clawed permanently into the sheets, blonde hair sweaty and fanned every which way. Yes. What a masterpiece.

"Be good and you'll get your reward. Your cunt was so sweet for me but your cum will be even sweeter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really need an explicit option keyboard. No, I did not mean "ads" or "ducking" you autocorrect puritanical alphabet!
> 
> Proofreading planned for the ~~few Cher, futile,~~ future.


	3. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came.
> 
> -Chris, probably

Otabek roughly grabbed at Yuri's purple heavy cock between his legs. He gasped and quaked.

"Keep your hole clenched tight, I want my cum tho stay inside of you."

His pretty pink cunt fluttered with effort and another dribble leaked down his smooth thigh. With a shove to the hip he rolled onto his back.

Perfect.

Arms thrown above his head, face flushed and wheezing, sheer gown thrown open over his tits, stiff cock weeping against the black ring secured against his balls. His legs were askew and his body was the picture of pliant, ripe for the taking. 

"Baby, look at me."

Yuri's glazed eyes slowly focused on him. His red mouth was slack so Otabek reached in between his legs to gather the pooling cum. He wiped a handful across Yuri's mouth and instructed him to clean the rest from his palm like a good girl. The pink tongue darted out and he pinched it,

"Get this hand wet because it's going on your cock." He closed his eyes to finish the job, blonde hair falling away from his forehead.

"Good. Now out your hand on those sweet little tits. Pinch your nipples."

Yuri gasped and bucked up of his own accord. Otabek laid a palm against his tight stomach to keep him in place.

He squeezed the weeping head which bubbled out more precome, leaking down his shaft. A finger wormed under the foreskin brought a strengthened cry from the man beneath him.

Otabek bent low to suck at the plumny head, moving his anchoring hand tho play with the come dribbling out of the used hole, pushing it back inside and fingering the loose swollen edges.

"Yuri," he pulled off with a slurp, "I love how you let me use your sweet little cunt. I better be the only one filling you up."

Yuri wheezed as he plunged in 2 more fingers and stroked at the prostate. The dick in front of him twitched and spewed valiantly while it approached a concerning shade of purple.

He plunged down and sucked the throbbing cock to the back of his throat. Yuri tasted so good, he always did. He moaned around it and moved his free hand to swat away his hand and replace with his own. He pinched the tight bud as he wetly deep throated until his nose was crushed in the fine blonde hair around Yuri's groin. The trembling beneath him grew stronger and he heard Yuri cry wetly, "Please, please. "

Tears had started to slide into his hair and he looked down at Otabek with black shining eyes. 

He pulled off slowly and asked, "Please what?"

Yuri hiccupped and whispered "Please daddy let me come."

Otabek pulled out his fingers and crawled over Yuri.

"Say I'm the only one who owns you, the only one who gets to taste your sweet cock, the only one who can pump your cunt full, who can fuck you like you need. "

Yuri was subbing now, his eyes closed. He clutched at Otabek's biceps with the sudden strength of a dying man and whispered back, "Yes, only you..."

"Then I'll take care of you baby." He plunged his tongue until the slack mouth and ravaged his lips before straddling his thighs.

"This is all you baby."

He unclipped the thing from around the engorged base but removed his hands. There was a still, shocked moment from his girl.

"Yuri, show daddy all that come you got stored up. Shoot it all over yourself. Come for me baby, you've been so good..."

There was a dribble of cum then suddenly ropes of white shot forcefully from Yuri's dick, coating his chest, his face, the sheets. He tried to buck up but Otabek's weight on his thighs kept him to vibrating violently on the bed. His head whipped back as he gasped. The cum was almost endless but slowed to involuntary spasms and jizz bubbling from his tip.

Yuri was crying and gasping and staring unseeing at the ceiling.  

Otabek rubbed handfuls of jizz into the smooth chest.

"Yuri you were amazing. So good."

Otabek slipped two cum covered fingers into his lax opening and loosely gripped Yuri's dick in hand.

He leaned into those wide blue eyes and licked into the shell of his ear. Yuri breathed shallowly beneath him. His trembling body warn.

He kissed and sucked a spot into his neck as Yuri groaned and clutched at his clothed back. 

He whispered lightly, "Tthat was just the warm up. Next round in going to get undressed and fuck you proper until you come dry."

Yuri moaned breathlessly and rubbed his spent cock against Otabek's half hard one, chafed against the zipper.

He slipped sticky hands to stroke through the silky blonde hair and kissed at the red bitten mouth.

"You're a good boy and daddy's going to show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling very emboldened by my late night, devil may care explicit Otayuri. Enough so that maybe the Steve/Bucky prostitute smut that's been living in darkness in the recesses of my laptop might deserve its own airing out. Like, should it be worrying that writing explicit ff relaxes me? Whatever. You do you boo.


	4. Marry The Night (Bonus Track)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a bonus, enjoy my ridiculous Otayuri imagining in a Harlequin romance novel universe.

◇◇◇

 

_And then he guided his throbbing member into the sweet warmth of his lover. His lover sighed sweetly and threw his flaxen hair which smelled of honey over his shoulder. Prince Otabek felt his lover's climax quake through their combined bodies. He too was sent over the edge and saw blinding white lights like those of the fairies his mother once told him of in lullabies. Together they fell as one, shaking and clinging to one another as their world dissolved. Their nectars overflowed and became as one. He had never been more satisfied, or more in love. Yes, he realized, I am in love with this man. He is my destiny and from this day forward I wish never to be parted. They collapsed in a heap, his lover's deep ocean eyes gleaming in the moonlight like a promise. Gods but did he love this man, well and true. He kissed the honey hair and whispered so in his sweet fairy's ear: I'm in love with you. Tears gathered in the cerulean pools as the golden haired beauty beneath him whispered back: and I you. Let us never part, and this pleasure never to cease until the end of our days._

 

◇♡◇


End file.
